


Fenders: Snowed in

by scarletcougar



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletcougar/pseuds/scarletcougar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yule Gift Prompt: Fenders- Stuck in a Snowstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenders: Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megaxrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=megaxrocks).



They huddled inside their small tent. Fenris shivered, hoarding the blankets around his feet and looped over his head like a hood. The wind howled outside snow pelted heavily over the tent. “We are going to be freeze to death buried in this festan frozen veshathan.” Fenris cursed in Tevinter.

Anders snickered, “That’s new. I mean, not the freezing part. Festan is a derivative from festa vass? So… festa and all its derivatives mean fuck. I think I got that. Veshathan? What is that?”

Fenris grumbled miserably, “Feces.”

“Shit! OH! Ok. It means shit.” Anders was far too pleased with himself for Fenris’ liking. “And we will not freeze to death. The wind is bad, but once the tent gets a bit snow covered, we will be well insulated. If you really feel the need to worry about a snowstorm killing us, worry about us being buried alive and running out of air.”

Green eyes widened, “Will that happen?”

He sighed, “No.” Anders pushed and pulled all the blankets away from the elf who snarled his protests. Then he wriggled out of his own sweater and tugged it over Fenris’ head. A small amount more of grumbling and Fenris stuck his arms through the sleeves and hugged himself. Only then did he grow quiet from his complaining. The sweater warmed him as it had already been preheated from Anders’ own body heat. It smelled of Anders too, elfroot, mint, that bergamot and vanilla tea Anders’ loved, and a smell uniquely all Anders. Anders dug into their packs and pulled out two sets of thick socks knitted from the same cotton silk as the sweater. He had to practically wrestle Fenris into them. Only once the elf realized how soft both sweater and socks were did he stop griping and simply curl up.

“When we get back on the road, you must wear the boots I got you. At least until we get to an inn.” Anders waited for the reluctant agreement. “We‘ll make it through the storm,” he reassured as he snuggled close to the elf and waited for nervous tension to subside before pulling the blankets over them. He smiled to himself when he spied Fenris trying to secretly pet the soft sleeve and pulling the sweater collar up to his nose.

Anders radiated body heat like a living furnace, something Fenris assumed must be normal for Fereldans or for men of the Anderfels. Being an elf from hot climates, he just did not adjust well to the snow and brutally cold wind chill. He tried to practically meld himself back into Anders to absorb as much of that heat as he could. Anders wrapped protective arms around Fenris like further blanket bundling. He didn’t want to admit it, certainly not out loud. But this felt good. Fenris felt… safe. Sleep stole them both as they snuggled without comment.


End file.
